1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensor that may be built in a liquid crystal display panel, a liquid crystal display panel including the touch sensor, and a method of driving the touch sensor.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a touch panel may be located at an uppermost position of an image display apparatus such that a user may directly touch menu contents displayed on a screen of the image display apparatus using a finger or stylus. The image display apparatus including the touch panel may sense a touch position according to an external force through the touch panel, may receive input signals corresponding to menu contents of the touched position, and may perform operations corresponding to the input signals.
The image display apparatus including the touch panel may not need to have additional input devices, such as keyboard, mouse, etc., connected to the image display apparatus, which may allow it to be widely applied to electronic instruments.
Recently, the touch panel has been applied to a liquid crystal display. In this case, the touch panel may be located at upper position of a liquid crystal display panel and may detect position information based on forces applied by a user. However, since the touch panel and the liquid crystal display panel are independent from each other even though they are coupled to each other, optical properties of the liquid crystal display, such as the brightness or viewing angle, may deteriorate. In addition, a thickness of the liquid crystal display may increase by a thickness of the touch panel.